ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Genesis (planet)
FA nomination (June 2004, Failed) A lengthy description that accurately covers the events surrounding this complex planet. -- Dan Carlson 17:56, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Seconded. Ottens 17:59, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Opposed. I don´t know. When I read the article, I got the disinct feeling that it was more or less a transcript of the movie, focussing on the Genesis planet. It isn´t so much as I´d sort that information for an encyclopdia. Take for instance the mention of the Genesis effect using protomatter and not being stable. It´s mentioned between two less important paragraphs. Maybe it just needs to be resorted a little. -- Redge 20:04, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) Magazine briefing Is all of this article from the "Star Trek: the Magazine" briefing? Mutara Nebula This page will be even better when someone creates the "Mutara nebula" page. Plot info I removed the movie plot info in favor of a historical footnote since all that info can be found on the TSFS page. --Mark 2000 18:10, 2 May 2005 (UTC) Planet classification I've removed the 'Class Q' reference from the sidebar.. According to Planetary classification, Class Q is non canon.. Skold 09:48, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) Genesis Effect I'm wondering, would this be an appropriate place to mention that the Genesis Effect (the graphical effect that depicted the formation of the Genesis Planet) was the first ever sequence to be 100% computer animated. I'm not sure if this bit of trivia should be included with the Genesis Planet, or the Genesis Device. Zirka 07:08, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :Definitely under Genesis Device! Federation 21:40, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Unanswered questions I know this might appear to be nitpicking, but I will put this out there just in case someone has some interesting ideas. We don't know the following: 1. How large was the mutara nebula? From what we see from the movie, it doesn't appear to be any bigger than a gas giant. 2. What was the Genesis planet's primary? Was this Regula's primary, or did Regula orbit the nebula? Its kind of hard to say for sure from the ST:II footage. Its clear that Regula is lit, but is this from a star or the nebula? Was Genesis' primary pre-existing, or was it created by the Genesis device as well? 3. Was the entire nebula consumbed by the explosion? 4. Was regula destroyed by the explosion? If not, what happened to it? Did it become the basis for the Genesis planet? 5. After the Genesis planet disintegrated, was the Mutara nebula returned to it original state? Federation 22:05, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::Just to piggy back on one of the above comments, it's strikes me as odd that this article lists the Mutura Nebula as the origin of the Genesis Planet. This seems to be in dispute - and even the Genesis Device article states that there is some ambiguity as to whether the Genesis Planet was a product of Regula, the Mutura Nebula, or perhaps a little of both (as is debated on that page's Talk Page). Would anyone object to adding the comment that the source of the Genesis Planet is unclear? Salisbury2022 12:28, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Removed from page The following has been removed from the article: :It should be noted that in a what if story in which Spock died as a child and an Andorian became Kirk's first officer and friend, the Genesis project is not considered a failure as it was reasoned that the planet was unstable because of how it was formed. The Genesis device was supposed to be fired at an existing planet which would alter the planet's atmosphere and terrain, but because the device exploded in a nebula it had to create the planet from scratch and it did not have enough material to make it stable. A second device would be used later against the Klingons on Praxis and they were forced to enter a peace treaty. Looks like novel information to me - not from any episode or film I know. Please cite if you think that this is wrong. -- Cid Highwind 22:21, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like "The Chimes at Midnight," from "Echoes and Refractions" in the "Star Trek: Myriad Universes" novel series. Definitely non-canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC)